My Life Would Suck Without You
by MandaSpaz
Summary: Bullheaded former childstar Susannah "Sookie" Stackhouse meets Hollywood's newest import heartthrob Eric Northman and the rest is history. All Human AU/OOC
1. Bad Reputation

_**Well look who it is! Yes I have a new story, this is my first Eric/Sookie story so be kind with me. Some of the material in here is based on real things only molded into my creativity, gotta have fun with real life right? Also the characters are not mine; they belong to /HBO. Enjoy!**_

Hollywood is a shitty town, with all the plastic surgery and shitty personalities the only normal ones are the crazies in the street. I should know I have been working and living here most of my life. I was born Susannah Ophelia Stackhouse on July 1st and yes my name spells out SOS, my mom was told if your child's name spells out something they will become successful plus Ophelia was my Gran's middle name. I grew up in a small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana where I never fitted in. I had only one brother but he never played with me, he was too busy playing sports and whatnot so I spend most of my time by myself or around adults. For some odd reason I reacted when they laughed at me, I enjoyed the attention. I sang and danced around, anything to let them laugh and or clap at me, so it wouldn't be a shock that I was destined to be in the entertainment business. When I was five, they were having a casting call for a kid's movie, my mom took me and they fell in love with me. They liked my bouncy blond hair and big blue eyes and they cast me for the lead girl part. It was fun, I did it because I was gonna be in a movie!

After that experience, I went right back to be just a dot in a small town, but I was already bitten by the acting bug. I was part of every small school play from kindergarten to middle school, dragging my mom to go with me to a casting call whenever there was one near by. When I was 11, I was in the local play called "Lessons on Being a Kid", there was a woman in the audience named Ms. Arlene Fowler. She would later become my agent. Ms. Fowler had me auditioning for a movie that would put me on the map; it was about a bunch of kids with magical powers called "Super Kids" corny yes, but it gave me money! It also where I met William Compton for the first time. William was a few months older then me, British and a complete dork. That's what I liked about him; we kept doing sequels for the movie during our teenage years. During that time both Bill and I lost our virginities with other and after five seconds I decided maybe dating him was not a good idea. We both broke up after the forth movie sequel. Also during that time I was began to grow tired of doing the same thing over and over. I wanted to break out, do more adult roles but they never allowed me to do side projects. By the time I was sixteen, I got out of my "super kids" contract. That didn't settle with Ms. Fowler very well, so I had to let her go also.

When you are a former child star what do you do? Go to Independent films of course. I changed my first name to my nickname "Sookie", got some tattoos, even colored my hair dark for a period of time. I wanted to stir away from Super Kids as much as humanly possible and it turned out to be a good thing. I became part of Independent film royalty and was given big awards for it; I even got a part as a female serial killer on a Showtime show! I was finally taken seriously as an adult and not looked on as the typical former child star. At eighteen I colored my hair back to blond, rented a house with a friend of mine and just enjoyed my semi simple life in LA. I dated a few times sure but none of them seemed to spark, clicked with me as you can say. That until **he** came along.

My roommate Pam and I went to a premiere one night just for the fun of it; most of it was pretty decent. It was the party after that was pretty damn fun. While we were having a good time drinking Pam leaned to me.

"There's a tall dude looking at you pretty hard!"

"There are a lot of tall dudes here Pam," I reasoned but looked around to be curious.

"No! The guy over there!" She argued turning me to look who I thought was the hottest guy I ever saw. First thing I noticed was he was tall, like giant tall. He had dirty blond, mop top hair and scruff on his face. It was sort of like someone picked any Joe on the street, threw a suit on him and said "Have a ball!" What really drew me were his eyes, they were the most amazing blue eyes I have ever saw. I must have been gawking because he smirked at me and tilted his drink at me. I quickly snapped out of it, turning away from him. I knew for sure I was blushing bad because my ears felt on fire and Pam just snickered at me.

This was not the last incident however; I bumped into him again at an Independent award show the next year. His hair was slicked back then but the same old scruff and intense eyes, what was worse was we sat in the same table…right next to each other. I kept my distance sure but that seemed to not fly with him.

"Sookie Stackhouse right?" Came out the sexiest, smooth as velvet and honey yet growly at the same time voice out of those perfect lips. I nerviously downed my drink nodding; my voice didn't want to work right now.

"I'm Eric Northman, it's nice to finally talk to you, I saw you at that premier last year," he smiled those perfect teeth at me and took my hand into those large paws of his, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you at last," I finally found my voice but I knew it came out shy and nervous…I hate that. He just kept smiling at me and lingered letting my hand go.

"So are you nominated for anything?" he asked.

"Presenter," I replied gaining some confidence. "You?"

"Oh just because, I love independent films," he told me, sparking my interest. We talked most of the night, having a big time. We even got our picture taken together by a photographer. He seemed like a real nice guy, which is rare because obvious good looking guys in this town are either gay or assholes. I even had to admit, I wish he was an asshole so I would stop acting like a tween for him! I haven't heard from him since, which I consider a blessing. I had to get a clear head for a new role I got for a new TV show. A show about vampires in a small town, so my field.

I walked in on the set, dressed in tight black shorts and a white tee; I had the role of a fairy waitress. A bad ass fairy waitress thank you. The scene was me and my vampire boyfriend played by some guy named Andre, I don't know, going to a vampire bar to meet his boss. I ignored the Andre dudes slimy looks at me before the scene started, when the "vampire boss" came to the scene both my heart and my jaw dropped.

Eric Northman was going to be in the TV show too. Fuck. Me.

**Comments are love! And yes I will be continuing my other stories; I just need inspiration for them again.**


	2. Smalltown Boy

**I heard for an Eric POV so here you go!**

I first saw Sookie on the movie screen when she was about sixteen, some movie about nuns killing and robbing banks. It was a silly independent film but she just glowed in it, she had a wild sense of humor not to mention she was beautiful. True, that sounded creepy coming from a fresh thirty year old but age was never a problem for me, one of the many things I never understood about American culture.

I was already a celebrity in my home country of Sweden but I wanted to expand, I wanted the taste of Hollywood. I was considered a child star but by the time I hit my teenage years I just didn't want it. I wanted to just be back on my family's farm, swim around the lake, connect to nature. I ended up not acting again until I was twenty, first with a Swedish soap opera, then small roles. Gradually the roles got bigger but I became "heartthrob" status, something I didn't want at all. Heartthrob status leads to not so serious character building roles, which leads to people not taking you seriously all together that counts for relationships too. I always end up being the dumped which crushed me, me and my big tender heart. When the chance for Hollywood came my way, I took the first plane there. Once I got there I realized that this was not my comfort zone like back home. I was broke, skipping roles left and right, and was just about to take a plane back home and stay there. Finally, I got a part of a Marine miniseries and the rest was gold.

When I went to that premiere and saw Sookie, in person, for the first time, I knew I had to get to know her and fast. Call it a crush I did not care, Sookie was unlike any girl I have ever met. Typical blonde blue eyes yes, but she had spirit and a fire that would burn the whole town. She was not pencil thin but had curves in all the right places. Tattoos on her foot and wrist (at least the ones I have seen visible) with an "I am not taking any shit" attitude, I fucking loved it. The first attempt was not successful, so it shouldn't be a surprise the second time I saw her I was determined to get a word in with her. She seemed shy, shy was good. She wasn't climbing to dry hump me that was for sure, not even slapped in heavy make up. Just a simple black dress and platform pumps with her thick blonde hair hanging past her shoulders, she was even more beautiful in person.

It bummed me beyond belief that I haven't heard from her since that award show. Granted, I never asked for her number but I didn't want to look like a creeper, shit I was close to thirty-three and I was acting like I was a nervous teenager all over again. I figured with this new vampire show I could just get her out of my head, but no, Odin had bigger plans. Turned out, Sookie was going to be on the show as well! This was my final chance; if I didn't get at least a phone number then I would become celibate for the rest of my life.

I put on the vampire get up, fangs and all with my now longer blonde hair swaying past my shoulders. I settled into the scene, sitting comfortably on the "throne" but not without catching a glimpse at the object of my obsession. She still looked the same, same curves forming smoothly in a red and white dress, same gorgeous eyes, her beautiful blonde hair curled but down framing her face beautifully. Although she actually didn't need all the effort she was beautiful regardless. Our costar, Andre, was failing in the flirting department, this worked out beautifully for me since the scene required me to flirt with her very hard. I wondered if I could make her blush for real, I just had to see.

"Alright," the director for the episode pulled me out of my deep thoughts. "Sookie and Andre are coming in the club to ask questions about the murders. You'll summon them and talk to them but I want you to try your hardest to get under her skin. Remember there's something different about her and you're trying everything you can to pull her to you, alright big guy?" I simply nodded and waited for action.

"Thomas Moyer, it has been a while," I said out my lines.

"Yes," Andre, who was pretending to sound Confederate (badly). "I have been…"

"Mainstreaming? I heard," I turned to Sookie, who was either being a believable actress or really was nervous. "I see that's going…_well _for you."

"Yes, Leif this is my friend…"

"Anna Collins," I interrupted not breaking eye from Sookie, she looked like she wanted to look away.

"H-How do you know my name?" she almost stuttered, I blocked out another costar playing my prodigy Raven staring at Sookie still. She broke the eye contact to look at Christina then back at me. "It's nice you meet you," putting on the innocent voice.

"Well aren't you sweet?" I growled.

"Not really," she snapped back at me, seeing a slight bit of her coming out through her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. The rest of the scene moved smoothly, I wasn't needed for the rest of the night, which was a relief, since I was dying to get those fucking fangs off me. Once I dressed normal again and walked out of my trailer I noticed Sookie leaving to change for the next scene. I walked to her trailer and knocked gently on her door.

"Yes?"

"Hey it's Eric," I replied, not hearing anything for a moment then saw the door crack open.

"Heeey," she smiled out of nerves, why was she so shy?

"Hey there, long time so see!" I smiled back at her to insure her I wasn't going to bite her…not yet anyway. "How many scenes do you have left?"

"About two more then I can get out of this ugly outfit," she commented with an eye roll.

"Cool, I was um, wondering if you're free sometime we can grab something to eat or something?" I asked, throwing caution to the wind so to speak. She looked like she was about to say no, causing my confidence to chip. Finally she sighed saying she had to look at her schedule.

"Oh no problem, do you want to exchange numbers? Since we're going to be working together for a while." Please? Oh please say yes. She nodded opening the door completely and wrote her name on a piece of paper. I did the same, trying hard not to make it noticeable how excited I was.

"You'll let me know?" I asked stepping a foot away from her trailer, she just nodded and waved goodbye not uttering a word. I didn't care I finally had her number! I drove home, lightly singing along to the radio, in the lightest mood I have ever been in. I was even still awake to watch The Colbert Report. I couldn't explain why she made me feel this way; this was worse then my last girlfriends. One thing was for certain, I was not about to let her slip through my fingers again. As they say, third time's a charm!

**Comments are love as always! Loving the attention so far. Oh and if anyone would like to be the Beta please let me know I would love to have one.**


End file.
